


This is One Old Game that I Can Play So Well…

by that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)



Series: I'm Alive [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Acceptance Speeches, Clara's Famous Anti-Grav Motorcycle (mentioned), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I had to look up what a spider's jaws are called, Let Thirteen be Happy Please, Lots of Running!, River/Doctor is more implied, Running, Thirteen wearing River's Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who
Summary: After the Doctor won (read: cheated in) the race against a giant Ice Spider named Danley, she was very excited to give her acceptance speech! Unfortunately, this acceptance speech involved her recounting every time she ever ran, and Danley is starting to get annoyed.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: I'm Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	This is One Old Game that I Can Play So Well…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelisnotcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisnotcool/gifts), [Jacqueline_Gillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Gillian/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! It's a drabble continuation of my fic "I'm Alive, I'm Right Behind You". Congratulations to Jacqueline_Gillian and rachelisnotcool for realizing that the title of my fic was taken from the song "I'm Alive" from the musical Next To Normal!! If any of you haven't listened to that song...please do. It's the best thing ever.

“Oh Rassilon, I can’t believe I won!” The Doctor cheered, running up to the podium with a huge smile plastered across her face and River’s beret jammed on her head. She grabbed the ice trophy (which had originally been intended as a placating gift for the Ice Spider and was far taller than her) and attempted to lift it above her head. “I would’ve been able to do this when I had the hair,” she mumbled, giving up as a large crack formed in one of the ice pillars. 

“But she cheated,” Yaz whispered out of the corner of her mouth. “Shouldn’t she, y’know, not be drawing attention to herself?” 

“Let her have her fun,” River responded, smiling up at podium. “In the 24 years I spent with Eyebrows, he didn’t smile once. Not like that.” 

“I do a lot of running!” The Doctor was saying excitedly, complete disregarding the Vole Leader’s protests that she didn’t _need_ to give a speech. “I ran with the torch in the 2012 Olympics—do vole people have Olympics? They’re brilliant—and one time I ran for a week straight, just for fun. Sometimes, I need to run from scary things. I’ve run from Cyberman, but that isn’t hard, because they just march. I’ve run from Daleks. The first time I met my friend Rose Tyler, we ran away from Autons! And we still do a lot of running. Right, fam? Right.” 

“It’s true,” Ryan sighed. “We do run a lot.” Graham put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I think the Ice Spider’s a bit of a sore loser,” Yaz said nervously, pointing at Danley, who had begun to gnash her chelicerae angrily. “Should we make a run for the Tardis before she eats us?” 

“No,” River said, still staring dreamily up at the Doctor, who was now recounting her victory (the last-place participation trophy) at the Anti-Grave Olympics. “There is so much war in the Doctor’s life, so much death, so many enemies to face. Let her finish her victory speech before she fights again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! And if your read my first fic, thank you for reading that, too. I'm so excited to be sharing my writing with all of you. As always, kudos and comments cause me more happiness than anything else (except my puppy). Check out the comments on my other fic for the challenges that will get you more drabbles! <3 <3 <3


End file.
